


New school, new start, new friends?

by MissMariel



Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: !! Part one, read first !!Virgils family moved to a new city. On his first day at school he meets some interesting people...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	New school, new start, new friends?

It's Virgils first day at the new school after moving towns. He hates being the new kid, not only does he have to start over with no friends ~~not that he had any at his last school~~ , but it's also the middle of the year, so obviously people are gonna talk and that _really_ doesn't help his anxiety.

Somehow he gets sucked into a conversation with the guy sitting next to him in science. (He's obnoxiously persistent in trying to be his friend, even though he looks like the typical bully and could probably do so much better than Virgil)

The guy drags him along after class, going on about how he must meet his friends and he'll be adopted immediately and he'll fit in so well, just wait until you meet them. V struggles a bit, his next class is the exact other way, but he's quickly proven to be too weak, so he just resignes himself to being late. Guess he'll be branded as a trouble maker right on his first day then.

The guy, who hasn't even introduced himself yet, drags him out into the school yard and then around the corner behind the dumpsters (Of course, Virgil thinks, he wants to beat him up where no one can see) and then crouches down and... Knocks? On a basement window? 

But before V can ask what that's all about, the window is opened from inside and the guy lies down to slip backwards into it. Virgil is left outside very confused and unsure of what to do with himself. After a few hushed whispers from inside a hand reaches out and waves for him to get in. So he gets down and awkwardly shuffles through the tight space.

Inside there's immediately hands there to steady him and help him down. He turns around and is faced with six more guys around his age. They seem to all share the same style, seeing as they're all dressed like the guy who dragged him here. (Meaning they all look kinda mean and like trouble makers)

When he doesn't say anything for a while, the first guy launches into a round of introductions, starting with himself as Roman and going around the circle. Logan, Remus, Ethan, Emile... Virgils mind is spinning. He has trouble keeping up and he needs to sit down. The last one - uh... Patton - notices and steps closer with a worried look. "Hey, you okay kiddo?"

Virgil heaves a dry laugh and grips his head, sinking down on the chair offered to him. His laughter quickly turns hysterical and he's shaking his head. When Patton puts his hands on his shoulders his eyes snap up and his laughter dies out.

"Hey, it's alright kid. Take a breath, you're okay." He nods slightly and tries to breath as deeply as possible. "You're new here, aren't you? Well, don't worry, we're here for you", Patton continues, "You can fully be yourself, we won't judge!"

"As long as you aren't homophobic and don't support the Alt-right that is." The dark figure from the back of the group speaks up. Upon seeing Virgils panicked expression he quickly adds: "Not that you come across like that, I'm sure you're great! Just... Overly cautious is all."

When V can finally speak again he nods carefully. "Yeah, I get that..." The guy smiles at him sympathetically. Virgil thinks his name might've been Ethan.

It's just like Roman said. The group adopts Virgil pretty quickly and he finds that there are a lot of perks in hanging out with the outcasts of society. For one most people avoid them cause they're scared of them (They wouldn't be if they actually got to know these dorks, but y'know... Image is everything) so no bullying for Virgil, but they're also very close, almost like a family. He couldn't be happier. Maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
